Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask
:Miracle Mask''' redirects here. For the item, see Mask of Chaos. |released = '''Normal Version' |NA=October 28, 2012 |AUS=October 27, 2012 }} Plus Version }} |modes = Single Player |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo 3DS Nintendo eShop (3DS) |blocks = |previous = Professor Layton and the Last Specter |next = Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy |cprevious = Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva |cnext = Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy |dename = Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder |esname = El Profesor Layton y la Máscara de los Prodigios |frname = Professeur Layton et le Masque des Miracles |itname = Il professor Layton e la maschera dei miracoli |jpname = |korname = 레이튼 교수와 기적의 가면 |nlname = Professor Layton en het Masker der Wonderen }} '''''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask is the fifth game in the ''Professor Layton'' series but the second game in chronological order. It is set a year after Professor Layton and the Last Specter (and a few months after Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva). It is the first Professor Layton game for the Nintendo 3DS. Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy and any other following games will also be released for 3DS only. It has 150 in-game puzzles in total, and 365 downloadable. The downloadable puzzles are going to be released every day for a full year through the Daily Puzzle Delivery System. The game is available as a download from the Nintendo eShop. People who bought the game from the eShop and registered it to club Nintendo before January 6, 2013 received a free Virtual Console game Donkey Kong: Original Edition . This offer was only valid for North America. Nintendo released a demo of two game puzzles on September 25th, 2012, playable online (Flash required). The puzzles on the site are 001 - Stumble's Balloons and 027 - That Rings a Bell. A few days later, the North American website offered 2 more puzzles to solve: 017 - Busted Umbrella and 085 - Slot Sequence. Extended Re-release Japan received an improved version of the game on February 6, 2013. It is only available as a download through the Nintendo eShop. This version, named "Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask Plus" (レイトン教授と奇跡の仮面プラス - Reiton Kyouju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus), contains new animations and puzzles, additional save slots (the original Japanese version has only one), as well as hints for the Akbadain ruins (which are already present in other regions). All daily puzzles are unlocked from the start as well. Chapters *Prologue: The Dark Parade *Chapter 1: The Mask of Chaos *Chapter 2: The Secret of Norwell *Chapter 3: The Battle for Monte d' Or *Chapter 4: Angela's Tears *Chapter 5: Miracles Unmasked *Chapter 6: The Ghosts of Akbadain *Chapter 7: The Reunion Inn *Chapter 8: The Final Miracle *Epilogue: The City of Miracles Mysteries Plot The game opens to Professor Layton and Luke watching a grand carnival procession in Monte d'Or while discussing the contents of a letter the professor had received from one Angela Ledore. Prologue: The Dark Parade (A.K.A, The Carnival of Monte D'or) During the parade, a woman's scream initiates a panicked frenzy among the tourists and the performers. An enormous clown balloon from the procession collapses during the resulting hysteria; when the area is almost completely deserted, the professor and Luke find that dozens of people have been petrified. A man calling himself the Masked Gentleman appears upon a rooftop, declaring the impending destruction of Monte d'Or before magically gaining wings and flying off. Emmy arrives at the scene, and the trio give chase to the Masked Gentleman on horseback until he vanishes completely. Chapter 1: The Mask of Chaos (A.K.A, The Masked Gentleman) A flashback to a few days prior is shown. The professor receives Angela's letter at Gressenheller University from Emmy. Him, Luke and Emmy talk about Angela's mentions of 'terrify ing miracles' and the Mask of Chaos: the terrorist using the mask to bring turmoil coincides with the professor and Emmy's shared knowledge of the mask's rumored ability to give its wearer great power, as written by Donald Rutledge in his book Ancient Histories. The professor decides to take Angela up on her plea for help. Fast forwarding to the present, the three deduce that the petrification miracle that had just taken place was the kind of incident Angela meant by in her letter. Emmy goes on to tell the other two the results of her inquiries: the Masked Gentleman first appeared in Monte d'Or a month ago, and was holding the city in fear of his miracles. The police had no leads on his identity, or any idea of how he was performing the miracles. They decide to investigate the area. By chance, they meet Aldus, who explains how to use the new Explore and Zoom Modes to inspect the area before leaving. They find the enormous clown balloon used in the parade deflated and ruined in the marquee. For a moment, they think the clown is sobbing, but it turns out to be a young girl behind it who had lost her mother. Once mother and daughter are reunited, they continue on to Angela's house. Speaking to a police officer guarding the art gallery, they learn that the gallery had been closed resulting from one of the Masked Gentleman's miracles: the paintings seemingly came alive and ran riot in the city. After speaking to a staller in Knick-Knack Alley (who falls in love with Emmy at first sight), they receive a toy robot. Walking further up the alley, they encounter Frankie who angrily claims to be a security guard for the Ledores' estate and refuses to let them pass. Conner intervenes with the argument, proposing a rigged cup and ball game to settle the matter, in which Layton wins. Both men storm off, allowing Layton and co. to continue. Angela greets the three at Ledore Mansion, and shows them inside to the parlor. She goes on to explain her letter further, talking about the Masked Gentleman's miracles around the city and how everyone fears that he will eventually destroy the city like he says. Layton is dubious of how the Masked Gentleman possesses the mask; his best friend Randall had discovered the mask back when they were teenagers, but had died in an accident shortly afterwards. Angela's husband Henry had found the mask during the searches for Randall, along with the treasure that had made him a millionaire, but not Randall himself. The mask – usually on display in Henry's study – had been stolen a month ago, coinciding with the appearance of the Masked Gentleman. Angela then shows the three her pendant (an ancient relic on a piece of string) and apologizes to Layton for blaming Randall's death on him, but Layton says that she was right to do so. The three then decide to retire to their hotel for the night after a last inspection of Celebration Boulevard. Outside the estate, they meet Henry's personal assistant Mordaunt. He tells the three that he'll tell Henry that they have arrived on Monte d'Or, and then lets them go on their way. They speak to Serena and a policeman at Celebration Boulevard, who both direct them to the costume boutique, saying that the Masked Gentleman may have bought his costume from her shop, and that the owner, Ludmilla, is one of the more knowledgeable residents of the city. Unfortunately she knows little more than everyone else does, so gives the three a shopping puzzle game to make up for it. Heading to the hotel, a clown points out a monument to the three; a stone edifice with Monte d'Or's history carved into it, erected to celebrate the city's founding. He then gives them directions to the hotel. In the hotel's gardens, they meet a ringmaster yelling at two aged rabbits for their lack of skill in his circus. Luke pleads for the man to give them another chance. Reluctantly he agrees and gives Luke one week to train one of the rabbits up; if he succeeds, then both of them can stay in his troupe. Luke is overjoyed and vows to do his best. Briefly wondering if Henry owned the hotel while waiting for their door keys, the three head up to Layton and Luke’s room. Luke wonders if the power of the mask is real, which leads Emmy to ask Layton about his past with Randall. Layton explains that 18 years ago, he, Angela and Randall lived in a small village called Stansbury. Randall had a keen interest in archaeology; it was this that inspired Layton to become an archaeologist himself, despite his feigned lack of interest. Chapter 2: The Secret of Norwell The story cuts to 18 years ago during Randall and Hershel's archaeology class at Kingsbrook Academy. Randall claims he's going to make archaeological history with his discovery, while Layton is more skeptical. Their teacher, Mr Collins then enters the classroom and begins the lesson. Mr Collins talks about Donald Rutledge's book, "Ancient Histories", which linked all archaeological discoveries to one civilization: the Azran. Rutledge's greatest discovery was the ancient stone circle of Pleynorth. A palaeontologist, Doris Pompitous used the relics found at the site to create new ideas about the Azran, saying they were more scientifically advanced than people of today and had their own language. The world as they knew it was completely different back in those times. Randall interferes with the lesson, asking if Mr Collins had heard of the Mask of Chaos, which he had. The school day ends, and Randall and Layton leave the school building. The two briefly speak with Alphonse in the hallway. He claims that archaeology is pointless if it doesn’t make money, which annoys Randall. Meeting Angela on the way out, Randall explains that he has discovered the Mask of Chaos, and also invites Angela to come see it at his house later that day. Hershel, still skeptical, heads home to Layton Home to find his mother in a panic. She sends him out to look for his father who had gone out with strange people while Hershel was at school. He asks Gloria on Pebble Lane if she has seen him to no avail. Continuing on to the market, Hershel bumps into Henry out grocery shopping for the Ascot family, who hadn’t seen Roland either. After speaking to Doug, eventually he finds Roland at the edge of the forest. He denies the strange people from earlier being suspicious; they were old friends who wanted to see the Norwell wall. They go home to a relieved Lucille and have dinner. Hershel later leaves to see Randall at Ascot House, meeting Angela on the way. She makes him promise her that he'll look out for Randall, down to his recklessness. Owing to Randall's father's strict nature, the two climb up the ivy on the wall directly into Randall’s room through the window. Wasting no time, Randall shows them the Mask of Chaos. Hershel and Angela are dubious that it is real, so Randall shows them the notes he'd written all over his bedroom wall in order to find it. Chapter 3: The Battle for Monte d'Or (A.K.A, Discord in Monte d'or) Back in the present, it’s time for the trio to begin their investigation. They leave the hotel (not after meeting Elizabeth who claims to be the queen of puzzles) and head to Ledore Mansion to hopefully talk with Henry. Cookie accompanies them, having lost her mother once again. By chance, they meet Gloria, who had moved to Monte d'Or from Stansbury, which had long since become a sad, desolate place. Reuniting Cookie with Tanya at Celebration Boulevard, they continue on to Ledore Mansion. Arriving, they learn that Henry had to leave suddenly, but that he’d given his permission for the three to examine his study. After a thorough inspection, they conclude that whoever had stolen the mask would have to benefit in some way from the havoc being caused in Monte d'Or: the only person who fits this mold from a financial aspect is Alphonse Dalston. Layton decides that a talk with Alphonse is needed, so the three leave Ledore Mansion for Château Dalston. Just outside the property lines of Château Dalston is the Stellar Circus tent. Resolving to visit after the investigation has ended, they continue on to Château Dalston, meeting Alphonse’s guard dog in the gardens. Alphonse himself comes outside, and denies Layton’s suspicion of him – the Masked Gentleman was bad for everyone’s businesses, including Alphonse’s. He then accuses Henry and Angela of being behind the situation; Henry made Randall go to the ruins so he could have the treasure and Angela to himself, and the Masked Gentleman was Angela’s way of revenge. Alphonse recommends that they speak with the mayor at the city hall if they want to know the police’s progress with the case. Gonzales then rushes outside to Alphonse and Layton with letters from the Masked Gentleman, forewarning his next miracle: "Greetings, my friends. I trust you enjoyed last night’s festivities. I certainly did. It was so refreshing! You see, people made of stone cannot cheat or lie. In fact, they cannot do anything unpleasant. They just stand there in dignified silence. To rob a person of their power to do evil is quite miraculous, don't you think? Almost as miraculous as my follow-up tonight. I will be performing in the Gallery Plaza and I assure you it will be a most enlightening experience. I hope you will attend. Until then, I, the Masked Gentleman, bid you adieu." Listening to Alphonse's advice, the three leave Château Dalston for the city hall. There, they meet the mayor, who is more than happy to let them help the special taskforce with their investigation if they have solved 25 puzzles. The mayor explains that the taskforce has been struggling, and its leaders’ opinions – as some inspectors from Scotland Yardhad been brought in – on police work conflicting. The inspectors from Scotland Yard turn out to be Inspector Grosky and Inspector Leonard Bloom. Leonard convinces Sheffield, the police chief, that Layton's help would be invaluable, so he reluctantly agrees to let him, Emmy and Luke attend the briefing. The briefing begins with discussing the first miracle, where people were turned into horses. Leonard explains that as the evening parade approached a bend in the road near the shopping district, the Masked Gentleman appeared. A flash of light blinded the spectators, and once the light went out, some people had been turned into horses, leaving behind only their possessions. Strangely enough, the people turned into horses hadn’t been identified yet. Layton deducts that the horses had been hidden in nearby alleys; they were set loose and actors disguised as tourists dropped their belongings and hid in the alleys while people were blinded by the light. The next miracle consisted of characters in paintings in the art gallery abandoning their pictures and wreaking havoc across Monte d'Or. The paintings in question had all been donated very recently by an anonymous donor and had been very securely packaged for the journey. It turns out that the paintings had been painted with specialist paint that disappears when exposed to air, and the characters were hired actors. Next on the agenda is a miracle performed the week before in which people were set alight upon a stage in front of a live audience. The day of the event, 13 citizens received a letter from the Masked Gentleman: "Esteemed citizens, I cordially invite you to a special afternoon showing of my latest miracle. Come to the gallery plaza at 1 pm sharp. I must insist you attend – unless you wish to forfeit your life, that is." It was also advertised in the papers under the name "Miracle en Rouge – a modern piece by the Masked Gentleman." The Masked Gentleman himself wasn't present for the event, but his voice could be heard by the crowd that had turned up to see the miracle. A strange tent set up in the center of the plaza covered by canvas then suddenly dropped just before 1 pm to show the 13 invitees on a stage. When the clock struck one, the stage burst into flames. Once the inferno went out, no remains of the 13 people were left; later on, they were all found unharmed at their homes. After questioning an officer about the statements he'd received from the unlucky 13, Layton draws up a solution: each of the 13 received a second letter warning them to stay away from the plaza. Some of their clothes were stolen and used to dress up mannequins. The team pleased with Layton's reasoning, the meeting ends. Before the three leave, the mayor approaches them and thanks them for their help. Now that progress had been made, the gallery could be reopened to the public - some new pieces had been donated already, and they were being checked for vanishing paint. The three meet Hanna outside the hall. In her devotion to Grosky, she had been gathering information that he may have missed during his investigation: she explains that the police are currently inspecting cart tracks close to where the petrification miracle took place. Arriving at the now open gallery, they speak with the curator who is relieved to have the gallery open again. Henry had been kind enough to donate some new paintings to replace the confiscated ones, but he'd donated so many that some had to go into storage on the top floor. He too recommends the three go speak to Ludmilla at her boutique. Layton questions Ludmilla about the local police force; the people of Monte d'Or are reluctant to rely on them because of their inexperience. Anyone with a grudge against both the Ledores and Dalston would have lost their money at a casino, but whoever is pulling off the miracles doesn't seem short of cash. The performers at the Stellar Circus had rented a lot of costumes from her a month ago, so the three decide to go to the circus to find out more about this. When they speak to the ringmaster, he explains that his performers wanted to go to the carnival. Not wanting them to ruin their work uniforms, he hired them costumes from the boutique. The ringmaster introduces them to Maurice, the circus's "ferocious" performing tiger, whom Luke speaks with. Hannibal says that he's good friends with Alphonse, and that he's only a cub. Alphonse had been to see him the night before while the circus was performing, meaning that he couldn't have been the Masked Gentleman and the circus couldn't have assisted him. Night time rolls in, so the trio quickly leave for the gallery plaza. The three speak briefly to Grosky and Angela before Luke spies the Masked Gentleman walking high above the plaza seemingly on thin air. Balancing on the steeple of Montsarton Gallery, he watches as people start floating up into the sky and vanishing. The Masked Gentleman proclaims his next miracle to be at Pumpkin Park the following evening, mentioning that his curse can be lifted if someone brings him the fabled Mask of Order before he too vanishes. The police arrive, surrounding the group. Sheffield places Alphonse under arrest just as Henry arrives. Before Alphonse leaves with the police, he accuses Henry of being the cause of the Masked Gentleman's mayhem; he made Randall go into the ruins, then took the treasure and forced Angela to marry him - Angela was behind everything. Layton speaks with Leonard before they retire to the hotel for the night. He says that if Alphonse is innocent as they say, then the Masked Gentleman will undoubtedly turn up again. Back at the hotel, Luke and Emmy ask Layton if he can continue telling them about Randall where he left off. Chapter 4: Angela's Tears Randall claims to have finally cracked the code of the Norwell wall and translated its message. Instead of outright telling Hershel and Angela what it says, he takes them to the wall itself. The symbols make constellation patterns, but also follow the local landscape; by following this and then digging, Randall managed to find the Mask of Chaos. A sketch of a sun symbol in Rutledge's book matched the raised symbol on the mask. He then explains that included in the box that he found the mask in was a stone tablet which he had also translated showed that the carvings on the inside of the mask were a map to the lost ruins of Akbadain. Angela, upset by the prospect of Randall getting into danger, steals the mask from Randall and runs off. Hershel and Randall give chase, finding her at Memory Knoll, crying. She reminds Randall that her brother behaved just like he did before he left Stansbury on an expedition and disappeared. Henry arrives and reassures Angela that it would be Randall's last exploration. Randall reluctantly agrees. Henry takes Angela home while Randall invites Hershel back to his house to organize the trip. Chapter 5: Miracles Unmasked (A.K.A, On The Gentleman's Trail) The following morning, the three head to the city hall to check on Alphonse. Granted access to overview his interrogation with Sheffield by the mayor, Alphonse continues denying being the culprit; Sheffield accuses him of being motivated by jealousy of Henry and Angela's marriage. Despite being suspect due to cart tracks found at the scene (Alphonse is the only resident in Monte d'Or to own a private chariot) he suggests asking the racetrack manager. Talking to Leonard during the interview, Layton explains that the petrification miracle was pulled off by storing the equipment needed inside the giant clown balloon and by taking advantage of the crowd's hysteria. In order to prove Alphonse's innocence, Layton decides that a visit to the racecourse is in order. At the racetrack, they ask the the manager as to whether any of the racing chariots had been removed in the days leading up to the miracle, which had not. He gives his permission for them to inspect the storage sheds where the chariots are kept. Examining them, the three discover that the chariots can be taken apart for easy removal. After a read of the management log, Layton determines that a chariot had been taken for maintenance on the night of the miracle, with Henry's signature of approval. Because of this, they decided to visit the Ledore Mansion again. When Layton and co. return, they find Henry at the mansion, and decide to talk over tea. While conversing, Layton informs Henry about the evidence found at the racetrack. According to the evidence, Henry could have been helping the Masked Gentleman, as his signature of approval was necessary for the cart's removal. Feeling attacked, Henry had Angela escort them out of the mansion. After leaving the mansion, the three hear about an incident at the Scorpion Casino. While investigating, they find that the incident was caused by Conner and Frankie. After resolving the situation, Layton and co. decide to visit Pumpkin Park. At the park, they find multiple puzzles that the Masked Gentleman left for them in the rides themselves. Eventually, they figure out that the Masked Gentleman was hiding inside Topsy Tower. Just before they reach the tower, the group meet up with Angela and Henry, who apologizes for his earlier behavior. The five of them decide to investigate the tower together. When they reach Topsy Tower, they find the Masked Gentleman, who runs inside the tower. Henry rushes after him, with the others following his lead. Soon, the Masked Gentleman escapes from the tower, with the others in pursuit. When Layton and co. exit the tower, they notice that everyone in the park had disappeared. The Masked Gentleman reappears, takes Angela hostage, and rushes back to Topsy Tower, with the other four quickly following in pursuit. They free Angela from the Masked Gentleman, only to have him warn about his final miracle, and escape again. When they return to the park, they find that everyone in the park had reappeared. Yet, none of them remembered anything about disappearing. Henry and Angela decide to return home, and continue the investigation the next day. Eventually, the three return to the hotel and Layton continues his story about the events 18 years prior. Chapter 6: The Ghosts of Akbadain (A.K.A, The Ruins of Akbadain) As Hershel and Randall prepare to leave for the ruins, Angela appears to send them off. Randall then decides to give Angela the medallion, and tells her that she could return it when he returns. Hershel and Randall depart leaving Angela and Henry behind. In the desert, Randall reveals to Hershel that on the inside of the Mask of Chaos, there was a map to Akbadain. The map led to Thornley's Gorge, leading Randall to figure out that the ruins were located in the Gorge. Hershel and Randall then traverse the ruins to eventually find a large chamber. Suddenly, mummies appear and attack the two. The two then use the floor panels to force the mummies to fall into a nearby pit, and venture deeper into the ruins. Later on, Hershel and Randall end up in a large chamber filled with water and various islands. Across the room, the two found a door leading to the treasure, and decide to cross the room. While crossing, the two stumble on a trap which caused the room to collapse around them. Hershel makes it to the other side, however Randall falls short and is only being held onto by Hershel. Randall tells Hershel to solve the last puzzle and ends up falling into the abyss below. Hershel then solves the puzzle and finds the treasure, but doesn't take any of it. Eventually, Hershel returns to Stansbury only to tell Angela that Randall died in the ruins, leading her to breakdown and cry. Hershel then decides to leave Stansbury for London and leaves a coin from the treasure on Randall's grave. Chapter 7: The Reunion Inn The next day, Layton and co. decide to visit Pumpkin Park in order to figure out how the miracle was pulled off. On their way they run into Gonzales, who informs them that Dalston was released. After hearing this, the three go to visit Dalston, who thanks them for continuing the investigation and believing in his innocence. During the conversation, Layton realizes how the dark miracle had taken place, causing the three to return to Pumpkin Park. At the park, the trio find everything to be normal and decide to visit Topsy Tower. Once they arrived, the three discover the inside to be as dark as when the miracle took place. Layton then revealed that the floor rotated, and that they had exited into an empty replica of the park, which they exit into. After investigating, the three return to the real park and run into Murphy. During their conversation, Murphy informs them that Henry had to approve any construction projects that would take place in the city. Learning this, Layton and co. decide to revisit Henry. At the mansion, the three run into Angela, who asks if the three found the Mask of Order, as she believes that the police investigation was getting nowhere. During their conversation, Angela reveals that she lost her pendant and that she was planning on replacing it anyways. After talking, the three talk with Henry who states that he has no idea how the replica of the park was constructed. As he leaves, Layton states that the three may have been on the wrong track. As soon as they were about to leave, Mrs. Ascot enters and reveals that Angela and Henry took her in after her husband past away. She also revealed that Henry couldn't have been behind the dark miracles, as Monte d'Or wasn't just his town, but Randall's too. After their conversation, the trio decide to visit city hall. Once they arrive, Layton speaks with the mayor and gets the contract to Henry's businesses, which allow him to make a discovery. The three then speak with Sheffield who informs them that Bloom was waiting at the racecourse, as he figured out something about the statue incident. When they exit, the three run into Grosky, who informs them that the Masked Gentleman was located inside the Reunion Inn. Once the three reach the racecourse, they run into Bloom who states that the perpetrator was a master of disguise and had disguised himself as a chariot repairman. The perpetrator then took the chariot to the parade and brought it back after the miracle had taken place. Now knowing this, Layton and co. decide to go visit the Reunion Inn Once they arrive, the three find Mordy, who is the manager of the hotel, and he decides to help the three search for the Masked Gentleman. After speaking, the trio decide to visit Henry's office and investigate it for any clues about the Masked Gentleman. Once inside, they find Randall's wall and a picture of Henry and Randall with Randall's toy robot. Layton decides to accompany Mordy to the records room, leaving Emmy and Luke to investigate the office for any other clues. During their search the two find a binder recording the Masked Gentleman's appearances and the events that took place along with an old journal with a faded cover that recorded the expedition of the ruins in search for Randall. After reading, Layton returns from the records room and informs them that he found the Mask of Chaos in there. Emmy and Luke start to suspect Henry, but Layton informs them that Henry wasn't the one who hid the mask. Layton also shows them a map of the ancient ruins around Monte d'Or. In the map, the three notice a pattern in the ruins. Mordy then reveals that the hotel had been keeping an item under Layton's name in the lobby. Once they return to the lobby, Mordy gives Layton a book that was addressed to him, which Layton inferred was from the Masked Gentleman. After they finished reading, the lights suddenly turned off in the hotel. Layton then reveals that the book was likely an invitation from the Masked Gentleman to find him. Due to this development, the trio decide to hunt down the Masked Gentleman and stop the dark miracle from occurring. During their search, Detective Bloom met with Leon Bronev, and informed him that not much progress was occurring in their search for the third set of Azran ruins. Bronev then goes over the past two sets of ruins in Misthallery and Ambrosia and tells Bloom that they still need to find the third set, as it was located in Monte d'Or. After searching the hotel and finding more stories along the way, the three head to the auditorium and watch a movie from the Masked Gentleman. After watching, Layton and Emmy notice that Luke was missing, and later find that he had been kidnapped by the Masked Gentleman. The Masked Gentleman then flies around the Grand Hall leaving Luke hanging in mid air on the ropes hanging from each of the balconies in the Grand Hall. Layton then uses a candelabra to traverse the ropes in order to save Luke. After getting back to ground level, the Masked Gentleman reveals himself to be Randall as soon as Henry, Angela, and Mordy enter the Grand Hall. Randall reveals that he was saved by an underground river and was taken to a remote village where he lived until he received a letter about his past, which reminded him of what happened. The letter also gave details about his revenge as the Masked Gentleman, and more letters later arrived planning out the dark miracles he would create as the Masked Gentleman. Randall then states that he is going to ruin Henry and fled outside the hotel. Chapter 8: The Final Miracle After Randall fled the grand hall, Layton and co. chased him and found him standing on the roof of the hotel. While there, Randall revealed that the final dark miracle would be the destruction of Monte D'Or. Just then, the cliffsides swiftly erode, causing sand to start to bury the city. Layton then decides to head to the city monument. As soon as they arrive, Layton reveals that behind the monument was an entrance into the deepest part of the ruins, where he revealed that the plan was to make the ruins appear as they once were, which would save the city. However, to activate the ruins, they would need both the Mask of Chaos and the Mask of Order. Just then Dalston arrives, and Henry reveals to him that Randall was still alive. Dalston and Henry then decide to stop Randall in the gallery plaza, while Layton, Emmy, Luke, and Angela decide to investigate the ruins. In the ruins, Layton reveals that the Mask of Chaos and the Mask of Order were combined together. He and Angela decide to place them on their respective pillars, causing a puzzle to rise from the center of the platform. After solving the puzzle, the ruins rise to the surface, and Layton and co. arrive in the gallery plaza. Epilogue: The City of Miracles After arriving in the gallery plaza, Layton and co. confront Randall and reveals the true treasure in the ruins was the puzzle, not the fortune they found 18 years beforehand. Layton also reveals that Henry never betrayed Randall and that he was being manipulated by the one who wrote the letters. He then points to Angela, and reveals that she was in fact, Descole in disguise. Mordy also reveals that he was actually Angela, who dressed herself up as Mordy after being locked inside a room at the Reunion Inn. After being found out, Descole reveals that he was the one manipulating Randall and disguised himself as Angela in order to get close to Henry and get the Mask of Chaos. Descole also reveals that he, in fact, had already won, and quickly escapes. As Descole leaves, Randall laments being manipulated, but still doesn't believe Angela, as she married Henry. He quickly labels them off as traitors. Layton reveals that Monte D'Or was built for his return. Afterwards, Angela reveals that she wasn't married to Henry and that their marriage was fake. She also revealed that Henry protected everything for Randall's return. Just then, Mrs. Ascot appeared and revealed about how Henry had taken care of her over the years. Layton then reveals the deed to Monte D'Or, and that Henry's fortune was actually under Randall's name. Just then, an aftershock takes place, and causes a sinkhole to appear under Randall, causing him to fall in. Layton and Henry however were able to save Randall. Afterwards, Randall asks Henry why he saved him to which Henry reveals that he always trusted Randall and that he cherished their friendship. As they are leaving Monte D'Or, Emmy states about how the ending was a perfect ending. Meanwhile, they also ask each other about the Azran, to which they each had no idea why the structures were under Monte D'Or. Meanwhile, Descole is at the Nautilus Chamber of Akbadain, which was just outside of Monte D'Or and was the final great legacy. Just then Leon Bronev and Targent appear take control of the ruins. Descole then narrowly escapes and Targent takes control of the ruins. Bronev then reveals that Targent now had control of all three legacies and that the power of the Azran was almost in their control. Characters Recurring *Professor Hershel Layton *Luke Triton *Emmy Altava *Inspector Clamp Grosky *Jean Descole *Aldus *Hanna New *Alphonse Dalston *Bronev *The Masked Gentleman *Henry Ledore *Randall Ascot *Roland Layton *Lucille Layton *Mrs. Ascot *Mourdant *Leonard Bloom *Angela *Sheffield Images Boxart & Logo Miracle Mask Logo.png|Logo Miracle Mask European Logo.png|Logo of the European version Miracle Mask European Boxart.jpeg|British Boxart Miracle Mask Boxart.png|North American Boxart MM French Cover.jpg|French Boxart MM German Cover.jpg|German Boxart MM Italian Cover.jpg|Italian Boxart MM Spanish Cover.jpg|Spanish Boxart MM Dutch Cover.jpg|Dutch Boxart PLMoMBoxart.png|Japanese Boxart Media Main Theme Trailers Promotional Images 120926_Layton_Wallpaper_1280x1024.jpg|British Miracle Mask promotional desktop wallpaper. Professor layton artwork.jpg Screen shot 5.png|Translated screenshots. Screen shot 5.1.png Screen shot 5.2.png Screen shot 5.3.png Screen shot 5.4.png Professor layton mask of miracle-1 (2).jpg|A magazine article. Professor layton mask of miracle-2.jpg External links * Official Japanese website * Page of the Plus version * Official English website (US) * Official English website (UK) Trivia *Miracle Mask takes place a year after Last Specter and a year before Azran Legacy. *The game's Japanese boxart has holographic sparkles on the front, thus simulating 3D in a certain way. *This is the first game in which the European version came out before the American version. *This is also the first time the American boxart is different than the Japanese boxart. *This is the second game in the Layton series in which the British and American titles are the same. *In Miracle Mask, there are references to Last Specter, Eternal Diva and Curious Village References de:Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder es:El profesor Layton y la máscara de los prodigios it:Il Professor Layton e la Maschera dei Miracoli fr:Professeur Layton et le masque des miracles nl:Professor Layton en het Masker der Wonderen Category:Games Category:MM